For safety reasons, it is imperative that explosives be stored, handled and transported under rigorous rules to preclude unintended or accidental detonation of the explosives. Unfortunately, even under the most controlled circumstances, unintended detonation may occur. It has thus been an objective to minimize to the extent possible any damage caused by such an unintended detonation. Foremost, it is highly desirable to contain an accidental explosion to the smallest area possible. For instance, it is important to prevent the propagation of explosion from one explosive device to another explosive device which might be stored immediately adjacent or near the device that has accidentally exploded.
Numerous types of anti-propagation schemes and blast protection/deflection structures have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,296 to Howe et al. discloses anti-propagation explosive packaging in the form of shields having a core formed of commercially available gypsum board and surrounded by cladding of any convenient material having sufficient abrasion resistance such as, for example, plywood, fiber board, cardboard and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,260 to Walker et al. discloses an apparatus for reduction of munition fratricide hazard comprising shields of tungsten-plastic composite material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,258 to Rock et al. discloses a non-propagating holder and package for explosive devices with radially spaced elastomeric walls.
While each of the structures in the above-cited patents are useful for their intended purpose, there nevertheless remains a demand for an efficient, simple and inexpensive shock attenuation barrier.
Furthermore, there is a need to provide increased protection to buildings by providing shock attenuation barriers to an exterior portion thereof. Specifically, in recent times, the threat to buildings by terrorist car bombs has significantly increased. Such bombings can be particularly destructive if the bomb blast reaches load-bearing elements of the building whereby a full collapse of the building might result.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shock attenuation barrier having a multi-layered structure that has superior shock attenuation, energy absorption characteristics and survivability, and which is equally useful as an anti-propagation structure and a general-purpose blast protection material for buildings or other structures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shock attenuation barrier that can have a relatively flat or curved surface.
It still another object of the present invention to provide a shock attenuation barrier that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.